


bonds woven through song

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, F/M, Ingie teaches Glenn to play trumpet, Music AU, Narrated by Glenn, just some musical Glennigrid, we break the fourth wall, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: Glenn and Ingrid are best friends (well,Felix is somewhat closer but nvm)one day,Ingrid decides to give Glenn a trumpet lesson cuz she thinks she's an expert when the truth is...arguable.Narrated through a Glenn POV and also from third-person
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615





	bonds woven through song

"Hiya! I'm Glenn,Ingrid's coming over to play some music with us and today she's gonna try something new and give me some pointers on how to play the trumpet.I hope that it's easy as it looks"

Glenn rushes down the stairs with his sheet music in hand - even when Rodrigue had just told him off for running down the stairs.

"SON! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS!" Rodrigue yelled from downstairs.

"Dad! do you have like a third-eye?" I retorted as i slowed my footsteps down.

"Dads know everything" Rodrigue chuckled at my statement. "Anyway,Ingrid's here now.She's just warming up in the music room" He added

"Well...the phrase 'warm-up' doesn't accurately describe Ingrid's playing.the best phrase is 'blasting the trumpet' wanna know why? - She always plays super loudly and sometimes with a very bad tone (no offense Ingie,I'm just telling the reader the truth)"

"Glenn! you're here!" Ingrid beamed as she took the trumpet from her mouth.

"That looks complicated to play - hope i can learn that" I said in fascination as Ingrid wiped her mouthpiece with a cloth.

"Where do I start?" I asked,pretending to be fascinated (I already knew the basics of the basics on the instrument but let's just play along,okay?),as i looked at the instrument.

"Easy! Just do it like I do!" Ingrid said as she inhaled audibly and blew a long tone into her trumpet until her cheeks turned red as if she's blushing.

"Wow! sounds easy!" I exclaimed as she wiped the mouthpiece again and handed the instrument over to me.

"You play it like you're kissing it" Ingrid instructed me as I had a clumsy attempt at positioning the instrument properly.

"Now...Blow! the louder the better!" Ingrid beamed as I got the hang of the basics.

I took a breath in and blew into the trumpet just as Ingie told me to and got a really bad noise out of it - making Ingrid laugh uncontrollably.

"HAAAhahahahaAHAHAh" Ingrid giggled as I blushed bashfully.

"Glenn! you sound really bad!" Felix laughed as he walked in.

"SON! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" Rodrigue yelled from the lounge as he read the paper.

"I...am not the best at this" I whispered to Felix as i handed the trumpet back to Ingrid.

"Let's just stick to our personal instruments and leave it at that,sound good?" I suggested as Felix climbed onto the piano stool with me.

"Let's play together!" Felix beamed as he banged his hands on the keys.

"Yeah! Let's!" Ingrid beamed.

"Aight,here we go again" I mumbled as I laid out the sheet music for us to play.

Our strongest bonds were forged this way.


End file.
